


锤基 「 Rapist 」

by yeghost



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeghost/pseuds/yeghost
Summary: 索尔是个强奸犯，他已经跟踪眼前这位冷漠严谨的男人好几天了，他知道对方是上流社会人士，单身住在高档公寓，没有不良嗜好也没有混乱的私生活，索尔有次假冒快递员，得知了男人的名字Loki





	锤基 「 Rapist 」

——————————————————

索尔是个强奸犯，他已经跟踪眼前这位冷漠严谨的男人好几天了，他知道对方是上流社会人士，单身住在高档公寓，没有不良嗜好也没有混乱的私生活，索尔有次假冒快递员，得知了男人的名字

Loki

很好听，和北欧神话中的邪恶之神是同一个名字。索尔发誓，这是他第一次感谢自己的父母，给他取北欧神话中雷神索尔同样的名字。看看，只是名字我们都这么登对。当对方开门拿走快递，并礼貌的说了声谢谢继而转身关门，这一切都只发生了短短一分钟不到，可索尔呢

索尔向北欧雷神发誓，他从未听过如此动听的声音，哪怕只有一个单词，哪怕那声音的主人冷漠至极。还有那双手，纤细修长，指节分明，嫩白的皮肤以及粗细正好的手腕，无不例外都是诱惑吸引索尔的罪恶。

短短一分钟不到，索尔硬了

然而可怜的Loki怎么会知道呢，他被一个变态强奸犯盯上。如果Loki当时看到索尔的目光，他一定会皱眉头，那是只有猎物被捕猎者盯住才会有的眼神

___________  
Loki整理手腕处的西服纽扣，冷清的嗓音对着床边的手机

“Sir，纽约今天的天气”

“纽约市今天天气局部多云，最高气温26度，西北风…”

冷冷的女声机械音扫荡着整间屋子，阳光透过玻璃窗能看到空中飘浮的细小尘埃，男士木香调香水喷洒在手腕以及脖颈处，细小的水雾砸在木质地板留下肉眼看不到的痕迹

男人的每个动作，每个细微的表情都被索尔注视着，昏暗的房屋，外卖餐盒，脏乱的汤水，随处丢弃的衣服袜子，高价买来的望远镜，和正在自慰的金黄发男人

“是要出门了嘛，穿的这么性感可不行，穿西装都遮挡不了你那翘臀，你这个小骚货，需要一个保镖”

对面门关上的刹那，索尔对着他偷拍的数十张照片墙射了满满浓郁的白色浑浊。最大的那张图片上，Loki的视线正好对视到了索尔的方向，又很快望向别处。虽说是张抓拍，但每次索尔注视这副图片，都会不经意的被那眼神惊艳到，随之沦陷

如何才能不被人发觉跟踪  
熟悉街边每条道路，良好的心理素质。以及伪装

于索尔来说，前几条没有任何意义，唯有最后一条是他每次强奸的重要关键

尾随至Loki公司楼下，索尔用随身携带的乙醚迷晕了一位倒霉的家伙，换上他的衣服进入公司

索尔将手中的矿泉水水桶放在地上，漫不经心的随处寻找他的猎物 “小姐，水放在这里了，洗手间在哪里”

“右边直走”

索尔并没有去往洗手间的方向，他在往右拐的走廊上接着向左拐，停在了猎物的办公室门口

“咚咚”

“请进”

“额，嘿先生，你这边有用完的矿泉水水桶嘛”

Loki闻言停下手中的工作，抬头打量了一下这位送水员工，记忆中一直都是一位瘦小的黄皮肤男人，眼前这人身上的工作服在男人魁梧的身材上绷的略显紧一点。嗯，不得不说，这身材绝对够正点，虽然自己也经常健身，但与男人一比自己就略显娇小。

让Loki觉得男人有点小帅的原因，是他有着一头金黄色长发，和那一双海洋般无杂质的眼睛

“你是新来的？正好有一桶水用完了，你拿走吧。”Loki低下头审核着手下的文件

“对，我是来顶班的，先生我能借用一下你的手机打个电话嘛？我的手机很不幸的在今天早上被水泡了，还没有来的及维修”索尔用那双有带薄茧的大手指了指Loki办公桌上的手机

“噢。当然可以”

“谢谢，你可真是个友善的人”索尔说罢转过身出去打了一通不存在的电话

“友善？他怕是不知道我用尽手段的样子有多丑恶”Loki嘴角自嘲的向上几分弧度，心里讽刺自己何时变得如此多愁善感

几分钟过后，索尔微笑道谢，直到走出公司门外，都保持着上扬的嘴角。可怜的Loki又一次不知道，他的手机被一个善于观察伪装的强奸犯安装了一种软件摄像头，只要Loki的手机没有关机，那么他就会永远都不知道自己的一举一动都在某个恶魔的监视下

_____________  
Loki最近几日总感觉有股强烈的视线盯着自己，不管是去上班的路上，还是健身，在家待着，都能感受到那股让人恶寒的视线，仿佛要穿过他的肉体，在灵魂深处落上那个人的记号

“叮咚，叮咚，叮咚”Loki放下手中的杂志，起身走到房门处

门外空无一人，空荡荡的走廊上像飘荡着几缕冤魂，昏暗的光线让Loki不经意间打了个冷颤。注意到脚边有个方形快递，Loki捡起来在手上检查核对了好几遍。

“奇怪，最近没有买过什么东西，哪来的快递”Loki把门锁好，反复看着手中的快递，包装盒上没有明确的写清发货地址，却对比出收货地址的一清二楚。地址，姓名，电话，一字不差。

打开快递盒，Loki从头到脚被冷汗惊湿。盒子里安稳的躺着几张照片，每张照片上的主人公虽然动作背景不一致，但确是同一个人，还是Loki最熟悉的人，那个人，就是他自己啊

Loki微微颤抖的手指出卖了他此时此刻的冷静，每看一张图片，Loki原本浅薄的淡粉色唇色慢慢变得惨白，原先商场上那双稳重精明能干甚至还有点狡猾的眼神，此刻充满着恐慌与焦虑

一张背景在公司的照片，Loki扶额低头看着手中的文件，一张在咖啡厅店旁喂猫的，健身房挥汗如雨的，和同事聚餐的，公寓里窝在沙发上看电视的，以及…在暖色灯光下，赤身裸体，躺在床上自慰到高潮，腰部向上抬起的照片。

 

Loki翻遍整个盒子，除了几张照片外，还有一封信

“  
亲爱的Loki：  
想必你已经打开盒子看到我为你拍摄的照片了罢，怎样，我的拍摄技术没有把你拍丑吧，你知道我为了这些照片花费了多少精力和金钱嘛。   
哦。你当然不知道，你只是只被我看中的绵羊，而你的大灰狼正在离你不远的地方注视着你的一切。包括你现在看信封的样子。上天，造物主怎么会创造出你这般的可人儿，真幸运我能找到你  
提醒下，不要妄想销毁照片，也不要去找警察，我整座屋子，都是你，尤其是我最爱的那一面墙，你一定不知道我每天对着那面墙幻想你在我身下求饶，让我狠狠操你的样子，每次我都会射在墙上，真希望你能来看一下  
如果想销毁照片，很简单，来这个地址找我，真期待你的到临！  
你的邻居  
大灰狼先生  
”

信封的下面写着猎人的地址，猎物犹豫了一下，在报警和前往地址中衡量一番，选择了后者。Loki的决定很正确，既然那个变态能够拍下来他的隐私，还对他的生活了如指掌，那么如果选择报警，对方一定会做出丧心病狂的举止，现在唯一能做的，就是按照他的想法，到达指定地址后寻找机会报警，并且在警察到来之前拖延时间。到时，再把对方拍的照片以及电脑U盘手机相机备份的全部删除。自己会继续过着上流社会人士该有的生活，而那个变态，只是自己人生中的一段小插曲罢了

 

________________  
“上帝保佑”

早在半小时前，Loki踌躇不前停在一栋楼下。如果上去，自己能不能全身而退也是问题，如果对方有武器比如…枪！况且现在自己又在他的地盘，敌在暗，我在明。说不定对方现在就在暗处看着一切，Loki最后挣扎了一分钟，既然已经来了，只能硬着头皮上，Loki深吸一口气，抽完指尖最后一口烟，迈着大步向前走去

从电梯出来，Loki摸了摸腰间别的一把匕首，对方只要动手，他就有自卫反击的机会

“唔！”Loki刚放下手，就被身后袭击的人捂住了口鼻，没有任何防备之心，在昏迷之前，Loki用指甲狠狠掐住手心柔软的皮肤

果然如他所想，敌人一直在看着

_____________

“你醒了”

低沉沙哑的嗓音从头顶传来，回荡在脑海，这声音总觉得在哪听过。还未完全清醒的头脑看不清眼前人，只能模糊的看到头戴连帽灰色卫衣的高大男人，背着光低头看向他，帽子宽大的遮住了男人的大部分脸部，还有几缕发丝从帽子边角处调皮的漏出

如果不是昏过去之前掐住手心，Loki醒来还要在晚一个小时

Loki四处打量着他所在的地方，这是个卧室，家具虽然简陋但也齐全。水泥墙上到处都是他自己的照片，密密麻麻，尤其是他正前方的那堵墙，一张最大的照片被白色斑点溅的四处都是，有的斑点还在泛着水光向下流动

这一定就是信中所写的那面墙，如果不是手脚被绑在床上，他现在真的很想逃离这个可怕的男人

索尔透过Loki恐惧的双眼大致猜到他的心理活动，要知道他每次强奸那些年轻的受害者，都能看到同样的表情，就是Loki现在的表情，惊恐，害怕，求饶

Loki不知道，他越是这样，索尔越是兴奋。他双腿之间的阴茎已经半渤，衣料的遮盖下，能隐约看出凸起的形状

“醒了就别装傻，你有胆量来，就很清楚该怎么做，不要试图挑战我的耐心，不然我不能保证你还能活着走出这扇门”

Loki知道自己无论如何都躲不过去了

“是不是我做了你想做的事情，你就会把所有照片都删掉”Loki看向背光的男人，他的直觉告诉他，这个人很眼熟，他可能认识

“当然，我像是那种不讲理的变态嘛。现在，把衣服脱掉，还有你腰侧的匕首，以及手机，不要耍花样，我看的一清二楚”

索尔解开男人的束缚，好笑的看着黑色卷发男人一脸吃屎的表情，只想狠狠把他压在身下一顿肏干，最好囚禁在他的小屋中，金丝雀被关在狭小肮脏的笼子间。一想到此，索尔的下体又硬了几分

 

待Loki颤着手，解开西服的纽扣，脱得一丝不挂站在索尔面前，忍受着索尔目光的奸视，Loki一直在忍，忍到这场游戏结束，忍到他走出这栋楼房，他发誓，他一定会让这个男人生不如死

 

而此刻生不如死的并非索尔，索尔不知道从哪拿出了一架相机，戴在手上，从头到脚拍摄着Loki，并让他做出羞耻害臊的动作

“你知道吗，这架相机就是拍照的那台，现在它还多了个作用，录下你这副浪荡的样子”

索尔指挥着Loki张开双腿，用那双纤长的双手撸动着软趴的阴茎

 

“你是没有性生活嘛？还是没有自慰过。”

“闭嘴！唔！”

索尔显然已失去耐心，他的老二现在正硬的肿胀，急需灭火，而他挑选的猎物，居然连撸管都不熟练。索尔带有薄茧的手掌覆盖住Loki大小合适的阴茎上，粗鲁熟练的摩擦着粉红色龟头，还没有索尔手腕粗的柱体在重重摩擦下泛起淡淡的红色

从未被如此对待的下体，酥酥麻麻的快感从小腹蔓延至大脑皮层。Loki很不争气的硬了，一双祖母绿的眼睛此刻双眼略微失神。

索尔撸动的很有技巧，时而重，时而轻。龟头被指腹重重的向下按压，冠状沟处被一处柔软湿润的容器包裹。哦天！对方居然在帮他口交！眼前人早已把帽子撤掉，白炽灯灯光打在头顶，金黄色扎起的长发绑在脑后，一张英俊硬朗的脸颊出现在Loki视线范围。

男人吞吐的动作，双手撸动的幅度，以及那双蔚蓝色的瞳孔

“啊哦！”

像是在惩罚男人的不集中，索尔用犬齿略微重些咬了下男人被舔吐晶莹的龟头

 

索尔一直在用相机拍摄着Loki的表情，见对方眉头紧皱，呼吸急促，舌根处的柱身跳动幅度增加，索尔加速了舔弄的频率，双手撸动的幅度增大，两个粉红色挺立的乳头也被宠幸其中

“唔，啊哈！”

Loki射在了索尔的嘴里，腰部因高潮向上拱起，形成一个漂亮的弧度，被抑制的呻吟随空气传到索尔耳中

“哈，原来是你，之前假扮快递员和送水师傅，你到底是谁！”

“亲爱的，你知不知道你这样很勾引人”

Loki不知道，他又没有镜子能够看到自己现在的样子，高潮而过的脸颊微微泛红，晶莹的眼眶想要漏出凶狠的气势，却偏偏勾引的很

“Loki，你的眼睛很漂亮我很喜欢。你可以称呼我索尔，既然你已经爽过了，现在也该轮到我了吧，我的老二忍了很久，不信你摸摸”

说罢也不管Loki的拒绝，索尔自顾拉起Loki的手臂伸向他硬的难受的老二

“好硬”

索尔轻吻了Loki一直咬住防止呻吟的食指，放在脸侧看向Loki

“当然，不然怎么肏你，我会温柔些”

有那么一瞬间，Loki慌了。索尔那双眼睛和他对视着，眼底是Loki从未感受到的温柔，就那么痴痴的看向他，仿若一束来自海洋的阳光，照亮了他心底从未向别人敞开过的阴暗肮脏的窗口，就那么直直的，霸道的，闯入他的小小世界

______________

“唔，轻点，你这个粗鲁的家伙”

会阴靠下的小穴内，两根略微粗长的手指混着润滑油的滋润，不停地攻击着稚嫩的肠壁

“baby，不是每个人都像你这样绅士，你会爱上我的粗鲁”

Loki偏侧过头选择不在看向这个大块头。体内敏感的察觉到又增添了一根手指，变换不同姿势，模拟交合的动作，飞快抽插。大概是中指触碰到了深处的开关，重重摩擦下，Loki的身体略微颤抖，下排牙齿用力咬住薄薄的嘴唇，以防喉咙间抑制的呻吟呼之而出

“哦瞧瞧，你饥渴的小嘴巴已经饿的流口水了”索尔用力蹂躏那处让Loki高潮颤抖的凸处，“看来，你准备好吃大餐了”

放置特殊角度的相机，屏幕上的红灯不停闪烁，屏幕中被压制身下的男人，显然即将到达高潮，他身上的男人可没有想要他就此射出来的想法。金发男人脱下裤子，拉大男人双腿之间的幅度，一个挺身，短短一个间隙，金发男人发出舒爽的呻吟，身下痛苦的黑发男人，皱紧了眉头

“混蛋！这就是你说的温柔？！”Loki非常不满，虽然他的手指已经替他的老二做好扩张。可天杀的，这未免也太粗大了吧！

“甜心，这样做更有助于后面的体验，相信我，放松。你太紧了，夹的我兄弟有点难受”索尔低头抚摸Loki柔软适度的胸肌，两颗乳头因为被挤捏而变得肿胀充血，其中一颗甚至被索尔舔的全是亮闪闪的水渍

 

索尔有多疯狂呢，一个粉红色的跳蛋被绑在Loki充血硬挺的老二，强大的马力夹杂着后穴的肏干，Loki倔强隐忍的呻吟再也抑制不住的暴露在情欲的空气中，随着氧气吸进肺里，传送到大脑，呼出的二氧化碳混合着一丝仅剩的理智，消失在房屋里，回归动物本能

 

“宝贝儿，你一定喜欢这个姿势”

“哈，等，什么？”

肏干丧失理智的Loki还未消化完索尔说的语句，就被索尔宽厚有力的臂膀抱起，用给小孩把尿的姿势边走边插到一扇落地镜面前停下

“等，等下！索尔你要做什么？！”

比起Loki的紧张恐慌，索尔就显得游刃有余

“喔噢！Loki，你知道当我有天看黄片自慰的时候，看到这一幕你知道我有多么兴奋嘛！我迫不及待的想看你这样在我面前被肏。该死的，你不知道你这样有多性感，你简直就是我这个世上最好的飞机杯，噢当然，这只是一种比喻”

Loki要被身后这个大高个气疯了，哪有人会把对方比作飞机杯？！可身体却不由自主地因为索尔的话缩紧了几分，吸的索尔差点缴械投降

Loki甚至开始抽出一丝理智打量起镜子中的他，白的并不病态的皮肤，因为汗液水渍浑身上下透着一层光亮的质感。精致的锁骨被男人咬出了深深的牙印，胸前两粒乳头红的欲要滴血，靠近心脏的那颗花朵正被男人的手指不断把玩，揉捏，拉扯，低头啃咬。酥麻的快感让镜中的Loki无意识向前拱着身体，好让身后的索尔可以索取更多。

两侧腰的曲线被不断向上拱起又瞬间下落，稀疏卷曲的阴毛被残忍绑住的阴茎打湿，粘在皮肤上。粉色的跳蛋档力开到最大，不断细微跳动的芯片拍打在涨红的性器上，龟头因为剧烈的高潮射了一次此刻向外流出透明的液体，流淌而下，顺着柱体流向结合处。把尿的姿势得以让索尔进入的更深，后穴内原本只有一个用处的肠道此刻还多了另一个用法。大开大合的小穴被乌黑红胀的男性器官卖力操弄，来不及回归肠道的嫩肉被肏的外翻。Loki的一只手指顺着阴茎伸向自己的后穴，感受着柔软紧致的肠道被粗暴无理的大家伙肆意进出。股沟以及索尔的小腹部因有润滑剂和肠液分泌而被啪打出细细的泡沫。

Loki承认自己差点认不出这是平常员工眼中的老大，职场上精明能干的那双狡猾的眼睛，此刻因为情欲，褪去了一身的伪装。双眼湿润，眼角微微泛红，瞳孔涣散失神，嘴角无意识的微张，全身泛着粉红色的水光。

索尔呢，那个男人一直在看着他，确切的说，是镜中的他，他的目光。

“Loki，你是一块令人上瘾的沉木”

迷幻，野蛮，快感，高潮，空白。

被肏失禁的感觉并不好受

Loki缓过神来，良好健身的腹肌以及下巴处溅射少量精液，身下沙发被尿液污浊。最让他受不了的是索尔那个混蛋居然就这么射在了里面，他不知道同性之间会得病嘛！更该死的，他的老二完全没有想要软下去的势头！

“混蛋，给我出去！我要洗澡！”

“啊，射在里面了，抱歉。我抱你去浴室”

Loki无力的翻了白眼，索尔完全没有道歉的语气。相反，他还很乐意享受那瞬间的紧致

———————  
被索尔困在这栋屋子已经快一个星期了，Loki想要套路索尔把他没收的手机要回来，可到底还是低估了索尔的智商。无奈，Loki用索尔的手机向公司请了两个星期的假，期间Loki话里有话的暗示领导，而那个猪头，上帝一定是在创造你的时候取走了智商。为了不让索尔怀疑，Loki只能无奈挂掉电话，最后一个求助的办法也断送希望。

这七天，Loki不止一次的怀疑，索尔不会肾亏嘛？他每次第二天醒来，腰部都会酸痛，而索尔这个金发蓝眼的大高个则每次都会摆出最无辜的表情，用他那最狰狞凶狠的老二，让Loki摆出不同的姿势。如果他旁边有他当时的那把匕首，那索尔的肾一定被捅的稀巴烂

除了每次都会承受情欲的快感外，Loki已经适应了索尔对他的态度。像是如获至宝般，给予Loki索尔所拥有的一切

————————  
终于，第十天，被索尔囚禁的第十天，Loki逃了出来

直到上了的士，去警局报案，再到回家，Loki都想不通

太轻松了，这一点都不像索尔的作风

早上醒来，Loki难得发现索尔没有在家，他不知道这是不是索尔的另一个游戏，但是没关系，他已经不在乎这些。翻箱倒柜找了半天，终于在索尔一个像保险柜的柜子里，找到了精心保存的那把银色印有蛇纹的匕首。趁着索尔还没回来，Loki甚至连衣服都没有来得及换，就拿着一把匕首逃到了的士上

报案后第三天，警方通知他，索尔被抓住，并且给了他一张照片

那是那次吃完晚饭，索尔突然心血来潮出门买了个奶油蛋糕回来，Loki一开始拒绝尝试这种甜品，但坳不过粘人的索尔，于是浅浅的尝了一小口。索尔并不满意这种结果，于是他送进嘴里一大块香醇浓郁的奶油，强硬的和Loki亲吻品尝奶油丝滑的质地。

Loki略微生气的用手指蘸取了大块奶油瞬速涂抹到索尔硬朗的脸颊，指尖微微划过浅薄的嘴角。俩人就这么像个三岁的孩子一样，拿着蛋糕互相朝对方身上涂抹自己印下的痕迹。闹累了，索尔单手搂过Loki，拿起茶几上的相机拍下定格的瞬间

蛋糕没有浪费，相反，还多了一些润滑的作用

Loki看着手中的他们，金色长发男人单手搂住黑色长卷发男人，彼此脸上衣服上都是奶白色奶油的痕迹。滑稽又不失帅气，金发蓝眼肌肉男冲着镜头傻笑，黑发绿眼男人则略微懵圈，看着镜头，一脸傻乎乎的表情

傻子。  
Loki心想，嘴角无意识向上扬起

他们看上去像兄弟一样，甚至…像是一对般配的情侣。

情侣…

“噢！算了吧，Loki，他可不算什么模范好男友，难道你忘了他是怎么对你的了嘛，别傻了，现在他已经被抓了，所有的照片都没有了，你可以继续过你想要的生活，不要再想那个强奸犯了。打起精神！”

Loki轻拍两下脸颊，长长呼出一口浊气，像是要把索尔这个人从他的生活轨迹中铲除。

单薄的Loki不会知道，索尔就藏身于小巷中，注视着的士缓缓开出视线范围内，直到手间的烟烫到指尖，才慌乱的熄灭

_____________  
“我会回来的，Loki”

从梦中惊醒的Loki总觉得有什么不好的事情将要发生。Loki走到厨房到了半杯水压惊，刚才的梦境太逼真，以至于Loki现在握杯身的手都在微微颤抖。索尔浑身是血，Loki不知道那是索尔自己的，还是他身边躺下的那几具尸体。索尔冲自己微笑的样子是那么有把握，仿佛所有事情都在他的掌控之内，包括自己。他就像个君王，不，他就是王，这场游戏的主控者，这个世界里的上帝

手机突然弹出一条新闻报道，细弱的光线照亮了屏幕上的文字

“伦敦最严密、安全系数最高的贝尔马什监狱于今早两点十分发现511连环强奸案越狱者，索尔·奥丁森。目前警方正在调查抓捕中，请广大市民夜晚减少外出……”

 

Loki知道他完了。

____________

两个相爱的人头发编织在耳后，代表再也分不开的象征

 

一缕金发夹杂一缕黑发编在耳后，是奥丁森家族向来持有的信念

 

-END-


End file.
